A before and after
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un camino es lo que cuenta, el seguirlo y cumplirlo es lo que empieza tu camino, aquello Naruto lo sabía eso es lo que recordaba desde esos momentos... -One-shot-


**A before and after**

 **One-shot**

El empezar a caminar, seguir el camino ninja ¿Cómo había comenzado? Tal vez con una fecha en especial, el 10 de Octubre.

En esa fecha, por primera vez se conoció a un pequeño niño, el cual cumpliría muchos sueños, terminando algunos objetivos de personas que conocería a futuro.

Aquel día también fue algo que recordarían los aldeanos por mucho tiempo, el ataque del Kyubi y aquella voraz bestia fuera sellada, en aquel pequeño bebe recién nacido, la muerte de sus padres, Minato y Kushina, al protegerlo.

Desde esos momentos, algo comenzó a dar marcha como si fuera un reloj y daba a conocer que, Naruto Uzumaki, así como fue llamado por sus padres, era él destinado a ser grandes cosas que parecían pequeñas, cada día que avanzaba su camino, cada día que se hacía fuerte y marcaba su destino.

Soporto el odio, la soledad y las tristezas, un día como cualquier otro se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha, por obra del destino de igual forma él había perdido su familia, aunque no lo pareciera Naruto se alegraba por unos instante.

Querer convertirse en un ninja, era otro paso para marcar su camino, sin duda alguna también fue el formar equipo con Sasuke y Sakura Haruno, como sensei Kakashi Hatake, nunca pensó llegar a tener que hacer la prueba de los cascabeles, él fue el que cayó más veces en las trampas.

Sin duda, recordar aquellos momentos lo hacía reír, los exámenes chunin, el examen donde se sentó al lado de Hinata _–Nunca pensó que aquella chica se volvería parte de su futuro–_ y el intentar copiarla, aunque le estaba agradecido al quererlo ayudar, finalmente el susto que se llevó pero al fin y al cabo había pasado.

El bosque, la segunda prueba y Sasuke con la marca maldita, eso ni lo olvidaba, Sakura fue la que los protegió sin dudarlo dos veces, perdiendo su largo cabello pero haciendo ver que ella también debía volverse fuerte.

Las batallas, Hinata siendo severamente golpeada, su promesa, Rock Lee al ser también lastimado de una forma ruda, el vencer a Kiba, las batallas y ser clasificado. Lo ultimó fue pelear contra Neji demostrando que era igual de fuerte, sus ideales eran diferentes el Hyuga. Orochimaru atacando la aldea, la muerte del tercero, la búsqueda de Tsunade y aprender el rasengan, otro paso más para que él siguiera su camino.

Las misiones, él peleando con Sasuke y siendo detenidos por Kakashi, en esos momentos no comprendía que hacer solo enojarse por sus estupideces que hacía su compañero, su fuga y él irlo a buscar, los recordaba de memoria, aun cuando sus compañeros de equipo pelearon arduamente se sentía mal porque eso solo le sucedía a él. El irse a entrenar dos años con el sabio pervertido, querer aprender y crecer como shinobi, fue otro de sus objetivos al momento de querer ir de nuevo por Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta.

Volver a Konoha, encontrarse con sus amigos, recordar los viejos tiempos, los Akatsuki, Gaara a punto de morir, las desapariciones de más personas, ¿Qué pasaba en esos momentos? No lo sabía, solo recordó aquel día, el sabio pervertido, Ero-senin había muerto y fue algo duro de aparentar pero sentía su mundo irse con un simple apuñalamiento.

El entrenar, pelear contra Pain, Hinata defendiéndolo y encontrarse con su padre fue otra cosa que marco su camino, su sendero que lo llevaba al momento que varios esperaban, su indeterminable momento, algo que querían que pasara pero ocultaron.

Finalmente, él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, logro convivir bien con Kurama y también conocer a su madre, la guerra ninja fue lo que hizo que saliera de su burbuja en la cual lo metieron, dominando las técnicas y el poder del Kyubi logro llegar hasta vencer al enemigo. Madara no había sido el único enemigo, la guerra no fue su única pelea sino también con su mejor amigo Sasuke.

Perdió un brazo, ganó una gran batalla, se despidió de los grandes y salvo a varios, sin olvidar sus comienzos, él siempre quiso tener un espacio en la aldea y sin ser recordado o llamado monstruo, ya que desde pequeño había vivido casi en soledad, sin conocer a alguien a quien decir mamá o papá pero eso no lo detuvo.

Cumplía sus sueños de poco a poco, ahora tenía fans de diferentes aldeas, pero algo faltaba y posiblemente lo iba a descubrir en su nuevo camino, lo ayudarían sus amigos o tal vez él solo lo descubriría. Fue hasta lo de Toneri que se dio cuenta, sobre aquella chica que siempre lo observo desde lejos, Hinata fue la chica con la que posiblemente estaría destinado a compartir una vida.

El vago presentimiento se fue cumpliendo poco a poco, uniendo sus lazos en algo hermoso, compartiendo los días y Naruto dejo la soledad para pasar a sus días en compañía de la persona que amaba, no sabía que le esperaba cada día en compañía de ella pero sabía que iban a ser mejores que los anteriores.

–N-Naruto-kun –llamo una sonrojada Hinata y Naruto amaba esos bellos momentos

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Quiero decirte… fui a ver a Sakura-chan, ya que ultimadamente me sentía rara

– ¡Te sucede algo! –exclamo Naruto con temor de que fuera algo malo

–No es nada malo, N-Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan me dio una gran noticia, sobre que seremos padres –dijo Hinata tiernamente acercando la mano de Naruto a su vientre

El bello rostro de Hinata sonrojada, las dulces palabras, aquello era un nuevo comienzo, no como los otros sino era algo que sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas y su típica sonrisa sin ocultar su alegría daba gracias al ver que su camino no terminaría hasta ese momento, continuaría y posiblemente sus sueños de ser Hokage se cumplirían junto al de tener una gran familia, no lo sabía eso era un después porque esto era un ahora y su pasado fue un antes.

Pero seguiría avanzando y cumpliendo sueños.


End file.
